The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device including a fin field effect transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit including metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As sizes and design rules of semiconductor devices have been reduced, sizes of MOSFETs have also been scaled down. Performances of semiconductor devices may be deteriorated by the scale down of the MOSFETs. Thus, various researches are being conducted to improve performances of high density semiconductor devices.